Tardis Boxers
by AlpacasAndOwls
Summary: A story about pizza, new friends, old flings, a pair of familiar boxers, and overwhelming feelings. Written in first-person. Features you, petesjams, Lukeisnotsexy, and others.
1. Chapter 1: Nerves

**A/N**:** Hi, guys! So, this was originally a oneshot, but after I reread it a couple of times, I decided to turn it into a multi-chapter story. I'll update quite often. Please read and review! 3 **

Pete had invited you to join him, Carrie, and a few 'other people' at his place for pizza this weekend. He wouldn't specify exactly who 'the other people' were, or what the occasion is, but you agreed anyway. Mainly because you had just recently moved to London and your way-too-nosy-and-overbearing landlady had been hounding you day and night about getting out there and making friends, stating that spending "all your time on the line in front of your computer is really bad for your state of mind!". Besides, you really enjoyed their company.

Saturday evening, you grab your keys, money and cellphone, and head out your door. When Pete had called to invite you, you had insisted upon bringing something, ANYTHING, to contribute, and after arguing about it for five minutes, Pete had finally agreed to letting you bring a pizza or two.

Standing in line at the pizza place that you found a few blocks away, you finally let the nerves kick in. Who were these 'other people' that were going to be there? And the fact that Pete and Carrie are the hosts.. Okay, sure, you're somewhat of a Youtube personality now, but whenever you met another, more well-known Youtuber, you still got those old "OMG IS THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENING HOW DO I LIFE" feels. You're not even completely comfortable around Pete and Carrie yet. They're wonderful people, of course, but you're still terrified that you're going to blurt out something and completely embar-

"Miss? Are you okay?"

You stare at the guy standing behind the counter. "Uh.. Sorry?"

"...What would you like?"

Right. Pizza.


	2. Chapter 2: White and fluffy

_Okay. Don't freak out._

You take a couple of deep, calming breaths and press the doorbell, holding the pizza boxes in the other hand. Within a couple of seconds, the door opens to reveal a grinning Pete.

"Well, hello, Y/N."

You smile back at him and hold out the pizzas. "Well, hello, Pete."

He smiles even wider, beginning to look slightly like a lunatic, and holds the door open for you, briskly taking the pizza boxes from you. "Come in! Carrie's in the kitchen doing something or other, and Luke is over there."

"Luke?" You follow his gaze and see the back of a ginger head, lounging lazily in the open-plan living room.

"Yes, Cutforth. The ginger. I'll introduce."

He starts walking towards the sofa, so you walk in and quietly close the door behind you. Pete pokes the head. "Hey, greet our guest."

The head stands up abruptly to reveal the tall body attached to it, and the body quickly makes its way towards you.

"OMG, Y/YT/N!" He grins, holding out his hand.

"OMG, Lukeisnotsexy!" You laugh, shaking Luke's hand.

"How rude. And we've only just met."

You scoff. "Well..."

Luke feigns fury and shakes a finger toward you. "You will regret this!"

"HA. I'm sure," you say, rolling your eyes dramatically.

Pete clears his throat as the doorbell rings. "This is normal. Let's go and see if Carrie needs help with anything. Luke, get the door?"

You follow Pete down a hall of his semi-modern flat to the kitchen. You can hear really familiar voices drifting from the lounge but you can't place where exactly you've heard these voices before.

"Y/N!" Carrie greets you warmly, rushing to give you a friendly hug. You return the hug, trying to avoid her mass of blonde curls.

"Hey, Carrie," you smile.

You then notice all the bowls and glasses and various assortments of packets spread out all over the kitchen. "Well, we won't run low on supplies, then."

Pte chuckles as he puts the pizzas in the oven. "These are snacks, apparently. There's still your pizza and more on the way. Don't look at me, it was Carrie's idea."

"Well, what kind of hostess would I be if we ran out of snacks in the first hour?" She tosses a handful of white, fluffy shapes at Pete's head.

"Hey! Food is precious!"

He bends and picks up a few of the marshmallows and flings it back, ducking out of the kitchen before anything else gets tossed at him. Carrie laughs and tucks a strand of stray hair behind her ear. "You can't live with them, and technically, we can't live without them."

"Too true," you agree. "So, would you like some help with the feast?"


	3. Chapter 3: Is This Real Life

You start enjoying yourself in the kitchen. Carrie is a fun, warm person who constantly smiles at you and cracks a joke here and there, and she makes you feel at home. You soon forget the nerves that are threatening to stop your heart, until-

"Carrie?"

You're busy emptying yet another bag of chips into a bowl when Dan Howell glides into the kitchen. "Oh. OH HEY. YOU. Y/N, right?"

You feel your eyes widen to about the size of the Atlantic ocean.

Maybe bigger.

"Yeah.. Hi." You smile weakly.

Dan casually reaches out to shake your hand. "I'm Dan," he smiles. "Big fan."

HOLY MOTHERE WIJGIGVNREFVJDSNCMSAK WAT.

"Same," you smile, shaking his hand.

He grins at you before going over to greet Carrie.

Okay, keep calm, you think to yourself. I'm just in Pete Bucknall's house. Standing in the same room as Carrie Hope Fletcher. And Dan Howell. With Luke Cutforth somewhere in this general vicinity. Perfectly fine. I can do this. Yes.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and look up to see Dan looking at you expectantly, with Carrie giving you an odd look from behind him.

"Oh god, sorry. Excuse me?"

"I asked if you're ready to bring the food to the people before they die of starvation and neglect."

He picks up two bowls and heads for the lounge. Carries does the same.

"You'll be okay," she smiles. "It gets better after the first.. hour or so."

"Terrific," you say sarcastically.

You pick up a bowl and a couple of glasses and follow her out.


	4. Chapter 4

You follow Carrie into the lounge and set the glasses and bowl down on the table near to the chairs. Turning around, you see Pete and Luke sat on the sofa, deep in discussion about some or other thing, Dan kneeling in the corner, fiddling by the stereo, and Carrie handing a glass to Phil.

Phil?

Oh dear god.

You send little sincere apologies down to your heart for all the torment you're inflicting upon it tonight as Phil looks up and smiles at you.

"Hey!" He grins, setting his glass down and making his way towards you.

You prepare your hand for yet another handshake, but instead Phil pulls you in for a hug.

Heuhehuehueuhehuehuehehueeuheuheuehuehueheueheuehueh.

You hug him back and smile.

"It's cool meeting you, Y/N! I really liked your Riptide cover. You're really good," he smiles, moving his hair out your eyes.

"Why, thank you, Philip," you grin.

"OKAY, your music selection officially sucks," Dan stands up.

Carrie whacks up alongside the head. "I will eat your pizza and your Maltesers while you watch me."

"You would have to wrestle me for it and there is no way you can win," Dan challenges her, pointing an accusing finger.

"I'll take my chances." She points back.

Phil rolls his eyes. "Why does this happen everytime we're here?"

"Dan wants a piece of my ass and he doesn't want to admit that to himself."

"WOT. CARRIE. WOT. "

Phil shakes his head and looks at you. "Would you like something to drink, Y/N?"

You tear your eyes away from the entertaining argument that has unfolded in front of you. "Yeah, that'd be nice, thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Half an hour later, Dan has finally found music he would deem acceptable, and him and Carrie have joined Pete and Luke in conversation.

You're sitting to Phil on the couch discussing suitable Sonic strategies. You really liked Phil. He was also a really warm person and made you feel comfortable. The others were great, too, but you still needed to grasp your head around the fact that you're in the same breathing space as them.

"I don't know! I hate playing Sonic whenever Dan's in the room. Even though he doesn't say anything, it makes me feel anxious and I always end up doing really stupid things."

You smile smugly to yourself. I think that happens with more than Sonic, Phil.

You try your hardest to refrain from saying anything. "Like the video?"

"Yes! But luckily I'm a better Mario than he is," he winks.

You laugh and shake your head, then nearly jump into his lap as the doorbell rings.

Your heart sinks.

You look over at Pete and Carrie, but they seem to be too engrossed in their conversation to hear anything outside their little bubble.

"I wonder what an Earth they're talking about? I'll get it, I suppose." You stand.

Phil nods and takes his phone out of his pocket.

You head over to the door, and gingerly pull it open.


	6. Chapter 6: Nostalgia

Your mouth drops open slightly as you look at him.

Chris' face is a mirror image of yours.

"Oh. Oh, hi."

"Hi." You swallow hard.

Chris adjusts the strap of his shoulder bag and quickly walks inside. You stare into space for a few seconds before closing the door quietly and turning around to see him looking at you. "I know you."

"You do?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"You have a nice voice."

"So do you." What? "I mean, thank you," you say quickly, blinking.

He supresses a smile. "Well, I'm Chris," he states, extending a hand.

"I know." You shake his hand.

He smiles, and walks away.

Later on that night, everyone's had approximately six pieces of pizza each, three beers, and a gallon of soda, and now you're all sitting in the living room, having a Marvel marathon. The Avengers is on now, and Luke thought it would be a great idea to give everyone a role.

Dan's Tony Stark, for reasons which are far too obvious to mention, Phil's the Hulk because no one has really seen him angry, and "we all prefer to keep it that way", you're the Black Widow because you're "kick ass, man", Chris is Clint, to which both you and him went completely red, Carrie is Thor because "screw woman stereotypes!", Luke is Loki and Pete is Captain America.

It was really fun. You were having a terrific time, apart from the fact that you're sitting between Dan and Chris on the smallest sofa in the house and you feel like your stomach is going to dissolve. That, and the fact that you keep catching Chris peek at you whenever he thinks you're not looking.

Well, that's what you thought until you decided to look back and he smiled that smile at you.

Your heart rejoiced. It was singing Good Morning Sunshine and it was dancing about and frolicking in your chest and you were smitten.

Completely smitten.

You smiled flirtatiously back, and gave yourself a satisfactory pat on the back.

This happened so many times during the movie that it started seeming like a game - who could be the most flirtatious without saying a word.

But it was he who won in the end. The one moment he was draped lazily over the side of the cough, the next he was sitting so close you were practically on his lap, and he had his arm wrapped snugly around your shoulders.

Without saying a word, you nestled in against him and laced your fingers with his.

Heart, shut up. Wait. Was that a smile? IS HE SMILING. HE IS SMILING. WELL.

Neither of you moved, albeit for the random moment here and there when Chris would lightly squeeze your hand.

Apart from that, neither of you moved until the movie was over.

"Well," Dan said, stretching out next to you. "I do believe that my part was completely accurate. And I am definitely thinking before I upset Phil again."

Phil glared at Dan from his position on the floor. "YES. Now I can play Sonic in peace."

"Please, you are terrible at that game."

"Would you two please get a room? The sexual tension between you and Phil are really evident tonight, Dan."

"Shut up, Luke. At least I get some."


	7. Chapter 7: Tardis Boxers

"Well, I suppose I should be going. It's getting really late."

It was really late, and everyone besides you and Chris had gone home.

"Me, too. Do you want to walk home with me?" Chris stood up and picked his bag up from his feet.

"Sure." You stood as well.

You thanked both Pete and Carrie with a hug, and in the next five minutes, you were out on the street with Chris.

You tried your best not to stare or even look at him.

"So, which way, hmm?"

You looked up at his smiling face and quietly gestured South.

It wasn't long until he was holding your hand again, and you instinctively started walking closer to him.

"You know," he smiled, looking down. "We've met before."

"Um.. Yes, we have," you blushed.

He laughs. "That day is definitely going down as one of my favorite days in history. Also my worst. Drunk Chris is embarrassing."

"Well, drunk me isn't so charming, either!"

"Excuse me, who was the one giving who a lap dance half naked?"

"You were giving me a lap dance half naked."

"Exactly. So. Keep... I don't know. Shush."

"It was cute, though," you squeezed his hand.

He smiled and looked at his feet as he walked. "Hm.. You going to Summer In The City again this year?"

"Well, I don't know, but I'm never trusting Pete OR Carrie ever again."

Chris winks at you, and you laugh.

"Do you still have those Tardis boxers?" You nudge him gently and giggle as he goes a deep shade of red.

"Yes. And that secret stays between us."

"Also PJ, Dan, and Phil."

"They were there?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well.. It was hard to focus on anyone else."

You guys reach the front of the entrance to your apartment building, and you look up into his eyes.

"You know, Chris Kendall, you aren't too bad."

"Neither are you. Just a little.. insufferable."

"Hey!" You poke him in the ribs.

But instead of laughing, he puts his hands on either side of your face and leans closer.

"I quite like you, Y/N Y/S/N."

And then he's softly kissing you.

You return the kiss, and move closer to him, slipping your hands around his neck. The next moment, he's kissing you, like really kissing you, passionately, and he has you backed up against the wall. Between kisses, he moves down to your neck and gives you little kisses back up to your mouth again.

Suddenly you break off the kiss, slightly out of breath. "You wearing those Tardis boxers?"

He grins as he opens the door and follows you inside.


End file.
